1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses and articles of manufacture for use by and/or in a first mobile device to determine a position fix of an object co-located with the first mobile device and at least one other mobile device.
2. Information
As its name implies, a mobile device may be moved about, e.g. typically being carried by or otherwise co-located in some manner with an object, such as, e.g., a person, an animal, a machine, etc. By way of some non-limiting examples, a mobile device may take the form of a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a wearable computer, a navigation and/or tracking device, etc.
Certain mobile devices may be enabled to provide, support, and/or otherwise make use of certain wireless signal based positioning techniques/services, e.g., applying various satellite positioning system (SPS) technologies, various cellular technologies, various wireless indoor positioning technologies, and/or the like or some combination thereof. In certain instances, a mobile device may be provided with positioning assistance data that may enable the mobile device to estimate its location (e.g., with regard to a map, etc.) using one or more positioning techniques or technologies. As such, a mobile device that may be co-located with an object may be able to indicate, at least in part, a reasonable position and/or other like information regarding the movement or positioning of the object. However, in certain instances, certain wireless signals used for positioning may become unavailable to a mobile device (e.g., due to attenuation, scattering, absorption, reflections, interference, etc.).